Musical Prodigy and the Ouran Highschool Host Club
by BlackRoseEcho
Summary: Anne was a girl different from most other girls but the same in many ways as well. She wasn't from a extremely wealthy family, but they weren't poor either. She is what most people call middle class. She was also a musical genius, she was only 17 yet had mastered 14 instruments. Her parents send her to Ouran Academy because it is a great school for music.
1. Chapter 1

As I walked down the hall to the very pink school, I still could not believe that the school I would be attending for the next 3 years was pink. I have heard great things about this school through my father and mother. This school was this best in all of Europe, but why did it have to be pink. I was exploring the school. Checking out where my class would be and other things of that nature. School had technically ended for the day, and all that was going on was the after school club activities. I didn't see too many students in the hallways, but there was a great deal of them in the libraries this school had. Yes I said libraries, 4 to be exact. I wasn't a normal student either. I was not one of these upper class high society rich kids. I wasn't a poor kid that comes in on a normal scholarship. I was middle class and here on a music scholarship. I was what one would call a music prodigy. By the time I was 6 years old I had mastered 6 different instruments, and several more since then. I was 17 years old now, and by the Goddess did everyone expect so much from me. My whole family wanted to live off my success; all I wanted was to be an inspirational pop star. Performing songs that made people believe in themselves. Believe they could do things no one else thought possible. I wanted to give hope, my family wanted money. They were going to feel real funny when they got shit from me, but none of them knew my plan nor would they ever because if they did find out they would try ruining it. As I was thinking of all the different ways I could crush my money grubbing family I came across an abandoned music room. It made me curious as to why it would be abandoned. Maybe I could use it as a studio. I turned the handle in the door and was bombarded with rose petals, red, violet, dark blue, light blue, pink, white and orange. This confused me, and then I heard a chorus of voices saying welcome. More confusion, I wasn't expecting people, especially not boys, and attractive ones at that. The tall blonde came over to me holding a rose, white, out to me.

"Welcome princess. This is the Ouran host club. Which host would you like to serve you?"  
>Host club? Hmm this could be interesting. I wondered how much trouble I could get into by associating with a host club.<p>

~Kyouya's POV~

The girl who entered the room was none other than the musical prodigy Anne Boleyn. I knew she was said to be beautiful, but I had no idea that the moment she set foot into the club room that my heart would skip a beat and cause my breath to catch in my throat. I have seen beautiful women, but not a single one compared to her. Her hair was black as night on top, with subtle hints of the rainbow peeking through from underneath, her eyes appeared as if they had captured the moon in them. I was enamored by her in that instance. I quickly tried to recover for my momentary lapse of control while Tamaki spoke with her. She looked quite intrigued by what Tamaki had said to her. Finally I was able to step forward and say something.

"Oh I know who you are; you are the new transfer student here on music scholarship. Am I correct?"  
>She smiled seeming happy that I knew who she was. "Yes I am Anne Boleyn." She crinkled her nose when she said Anne.<p>

"Anne Tabbythah Boleyn; age 17; class 2-A; eyes the color of the moon, hair black, red, orange, yellow, green, blue, purple; very propionate body type; type classification a punk; knows how to play the piano; harp; cello; viola; violin; flute; piccolo; guitar; double bass; mandolin; harpsichord; bass; trumpet; drums; and currently working on crystal wine glasses, although I have no idea how on earth that classifies as an instrument. Hobbies include watching anime, 'chillin' with her friends, watching movies, playing said instruments, writing songs and stories, and reading..." she cuts me off before I could finish.

"WOW you know a lot about me, yet I don't even know your name."

"Yeah that's Kyouya..." Hikaru started.

"He knows a lot about everyone..." Kaoru said next.

"That goes to this school." And they finished together.

God they are so annoying, "Oh, I am sorry for that. I am Ootori Kyouya. It is a pleasure to meet you Miss Boleyn."

~Tabby's POV~

The tall blonde popped up and said very enthusiastically, "I am Suoh Tamaki, the princely type, and this is Hitachiin Hikaru and Kaoru, the little devil type," pointing to the twins, "This is Haninozuka Mitsukuni, the loli-shota type," pointing to the cute smaller blonde, "This is Morinozuka Takashi, the wild type," pointing to the tallest of the group, "and this is Fujioka Haruhi, the natural type."

"OK so what's Ootori-kun's type?"

"Oh he is the cool type."

"Oh that makes sense. So what do you boys do?"

"Well the Ouran Host club is where the schools handsomest boys with too much time on their hands, entertain young ladies who also have way too much time on their hands, just think of it as Ouran elegant playground for the super-rich and beautiful."

"WOW, ok someone takes this a little too serious. So, how does it work?"

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN I JUST EXPLAINED THE CLUB TO YOU?"

"Yes, but your explanation leaves much to be desired." Saying this made him go all emotional and hide in a corner.

"Well to tell the truth all we really do is talk and serve tea to the ladies." Haruhi said walking towards Tamaki.

"Well some of us…" twin one

"Do more than…" twin two

"Just serve tea and talk." Both

"How about you come tomorrow and observe Miss Boleyn?" Kyouya said, without looking from his book.

"OMG! Enough with the Miss Boleyn crap please call me Tabby."

"If that is what you wish so be it." He started to write something in there.

"So what would I be observing exactly?" I winked at him. He blushed for a very brief second, and then recovered. I smirked, I liked making him blush. I would have to try harder make it last. Kyouya was actually very attractive even considering they were all handsome boys. I was more enticed by him than the others. There was something about his calm demeanor that I wanted to break, even if it was just the two of us. I would have the satisfaction in knowing that I was a success. Back in England I always had an issue with boys; I ended up falling for the wrong ones.

"You would be observing what we do here."

"I have to work on my music a little bit after school first but I am sure I can come by after."

"Of course, working on you scholarship is always priority over Tamaki and his eccentricness. We wouldn't want you to lose it because of him, Haruhi is in a similar situation. Although keeping grades up is a whole lot easier than keeping your grades up and working on unique compositions, like you have to."

I smiled at him; he wasn't that bad of a person. I turned and walked from the club room saying goodbye to the boys so that I could work on my music a bit before going home. I made my way to music room #2; it was full of musical instruments, unlike #3 which was full of sexy men. I walked in and gracefully touched all the ones I knew how to play. I have always liked getting acquainted with the instrument before using it. I did some warm up first, playing the same song on every one before I got to work on my own music. I had to make four of my own compositions every four weeks; I was worked harder than the other music students because of being a prodigy. The others only had to do two in four weeks, however it wasn't hard for me to write music. Something Kyouya didn't have in his little black book, was I sang and worked with Dj equipment as well. I have even had some of my mixes on the radio in England.

As I was working on Für Elise on the harp, the harp not being much different than the piano, it was easy for someone like me to convert it over. I had actually done it to almost all the instruments I played, it was hard work trying to do in on the drums, flute and piccolo, but somehow I had managed it. My mother didn't not really approve of my newest instrument, she didn't think it classified, but I didn't care, she also didn't like that I had an electric guitar but again I didn't care. I was going to make something of myself and she would get nothing. My newest song I was working on today was an inspirational one like I wanted. It was titled Carry On; as I played on the guitar I sang the words I wrote to go along with it:

Well I woke up to the sound of silence  
>And cries were cutting like knives in a fist fight<br>And I found you with a bottle of wine  
>Your head in the curtains<br>And heart like the Fourth of July

You swore and said,  
>"We are not,<br>We are not shining stars."  
>This I know,<br>I never said we are

Though I've never been through hell like that  
>I've closed enough windows to know you can never look back<p>

If you're lost and alone  
>Or you're sinking like a stone.<br>Carry on.  
>May your past be the sound<br>Of your feet upon the ground.  
>Carry on.<p>

Carry on, carry on

So I met up with some friends at the edge of the night  
>At a bar off 75.<br>And we talked and talked about how our parents will die,  
>All our neighbors' and wives.<p>

But I like to think I can cheat it all  
>To make up for the times I've been cheated on.<br>And it's nice to know when I was left for dead  
>I was found and now I don't roam these streets,<br>I am not the ghost you are to me.

If you're lost and alone  
>Or you're sinking like a stone.<br>Carry on.  
>May your past be the sound<br>Of your feet upon the ground.  
>Carry on.<p>

Whoa!  
>My head is on fire but my legs are fine.<br>After all they are mine.  
>Lay your clothes down on the floor,<br>Close the door, hold the phone,  
>Show me how no one's ever gonna stop us tonight.<p>

'Cause here we are  
>We are shining stars<br>We are invincible  
>We are who we are<br>On our darkest day  
>When we're miles away<br>Sun will come  
>We will find our way home<p>

If you're lost and alone  
>Or you're sinking like a stone.<br>Carry on.  
>May your past be the sound<br>Of your feet upon the ground.  
>Carry on.<p>

Oooh.  
>Oooh.<br>Oooh.  
>Oooh.<p>

(No one's ever gonna stop us tonight)  
>(No one's ever, no one's ever gonna stop, no one's ever gonna stop us tonight)<br>(No one's ever, no one's ever gonna stop, no one's ever gonna stop, no one's ever gonna stop us tonight)

Once I finished I sat the guitar back in its place. I have always tried my best to incorporate every instrument I know how to play into every song I write. This one was going to be a good song. The headmaster told me that after I had enough songs I would be performing for the school. When I told him how many I already had he told me that I would be doing a show after my first four weeks. Oh joy. I told my mother and father, but all they said was that's nice dear. I gathered my things and left the music room. We may have not been poor or rich but we were well off enough that my parents stayed in England, and bought me and apartment not far from the school that I would be staying in by myself. I took what I would need when first getting here, and they said they would send everything else to me. I had been here for two weeks before today, which was my tour of the school, I would be starting tomorrow. In that two weeks they sent me all of my clothes and my instruments, apparently that's all I needed. They had set up a bank account and would put money into it so that I could get food and other things of that nature. Looks like I need to go shopping. I got to the apartment and put my bag down and changed clothes, and turned and walked to the store.


	2. Chapter 2

~Time forward~

The next day was the first day for me to attend the pink hell. When I got there I realized I was 30 minutes early. 'great now what am I going to do.' I walked to class forget it. I got into the class room, and there sitting at the back of the room, was none other than Mr. Ootori himself. I walked in and sat down not paying him any attention, since he didn't even look up at me. I continued listening to my music, I put the song I recorded right before I left on my mp3 player to make sure it sounded go and I was listening to it now. The cord progression and way the music combined was amazing I fell in love with the song the first time I sang out the lyrics. As I listened to the finished work I fell in love all over again. This was my favorite so far.

Made a wrong turn once or twice  
>Dug my way out, blood and fire<br>Bad decisions, that's alright  
>Welcome to my silly life<p>

Mistreated, misplaced, misunderstood  
>Miss 'No way, it's all good'<br>It didn't slow me down.  
>Mistaken, always second guessing<br>Underestimated, look I'm still around

Pretty, pretty please, don't you ever, ever feel  
>Like you're less than fucking perfect<br>Pretty, pretty please, if you ever, ever feel  
>Like you're nothing, you're fucking perfect to me<p>

You're so mean (so mean) when you talk (when you talk)  
>About yourself. You were wrong.<br>Change the voices (change the voices) in your head (in your head)  
>Make them like you instead.<p>

So complicated,  
>Look how we all make it.<br>Filled with so much hatred  
>Such a tired game<br>It's enough, I've done all I could think of  
>Chased down all my demons<br>I've seen you do the same  
>(Oh oh)<p>

Pretty, pretty please, don't you ever, ever feel  
>Like you're less than fucking perfect<br>Pretty, pretty please, if you ever, ever feel  
>Like you're nothing, you're fucking perfect to me<p>

The whole world's scared, so I swallow the fear  
>The only thing I should be drinking is an ice cold beer<br>So cool in lying and we try, try, try but we try too hard  
>And it's a waste of my time.<br>Done looking for the critics, cause they're everywhere  
>They don't like my jeans, they don't get my hair<br>Exchange ourselves and we do it all the time  
>Why do we do that, why do I do that (why do I do that)?<p>

(Yeah! Oh!)  
>Oh, pretty, pretty, pretty<p>

Pretty, pretty please, don't you ever, ever feel  
>Like you're less than fucking perfect<br>Pretty, pretty please, if you ever, ever feel  
>Like you're nothing, you're fucking perfect to me<br>(You're perfect, you're perfect)  
>Pretty, pretty please, if you ever, ever feel<br>Like you're nothing, you're fucking perfect to me.

Just as soon as the final note ended the bell rang. I stopped my music and pulled out my head phones, and draped them around my neck. I had managed to convince the headmaster to let me wear my own clothes as long as they were tasteful.

~Kyouya's POV~

As I was sitting in class this morning waiting for everything to start, Anne… I mean Tabby walked in to the room. She wasn't wearing the school uniform, however I knew she could afford to buy one. She was wearing a black and blue plaid skirt three inches above her knees, a white button down lace shirt, with a blue tank top under it that matched the blue in her skirt; she also had on white knee high socks and black calf high boots. She looked rather good in what she was wearing, but I wondered why she didn't have on the uniform. I noticed that she had headphones in so I didn't bother her. I didn't know what she was listening to but she seemed really into whatever it was. Soon the bell rang and the teacher and class came in.

~Tabby's POV~

When the teacher came in he had me come to the front. He wanted me to introduce myself to the class. Ugh I hate this.

"Hi I am Anne Tabbythah Boleyn, please call me Tabby. I am here on a music scholarship. Apparently because I have learned 14 instruments and working on the 15th makes me like a musical prodigy or something like that. Does anyone have any questions for me?"

"Wait you know how to play 14 instruments, like have mastered them or just know how to play them?"

"Well I have taken Beethoven's Für Elise and transposed it into a format for all the ones I can play, which by the way if you didn't know it's only really meant for the piano and ones with similar cord progression. SO I guess you could say I have mastered them all. I really don't see what the big deal is, I just love music."

"You are amazing."

"Thank you."

"You may be seated Miss Boleyn."

I walk to my seat and the teacher starts class. School was just as boring as always. I was good at school, but it wasn't music, my life. All I wanted was to make people feel something, all my parents wanted was more money. I wanted to find someone who didn't care someone who wanted dreams to come true and not worry about money. I pulled off the jacket I was wearing over my shirt, just because, and my left arm showed six lines drawn in sharpie, pink; orange; green; purple; blue; and black. I didn't really care if anyone asked about them I would gladly tell them.

"Miss… I am sorry Tabby, what is that you have there on your arm?" I looked over to Kyouya who had asked the question.

"Oh those," turning my wrist so he could see better, "they represent self-harmers. On the left mean you have self-harmed and on the right means you support them, but not in the way that encourages them to keep going, for those that wish for them to find others way to release it."

"So by your marks being on the left I take that to mean you either harm yourself now or used to."

"That is correct, once my parents starting pushing me real hard with the whole music thing I became super depressed. I even lost my love for music, but one day I walked in on my older sister, and saw her wrist slashed opened all the way down her arms. I rushed over to her in attempt to help her but it was too late she had already lost too much blood. She looked up at me tears falling from her eyes, and said, 'I know you have been doing it too, please promise me you will stop. Put your heart and soul into your music like you used to, don't give up like this.' It was that day that I stopped cutting and burning myself and decided I would make music that helped people like me and my sister."

~Kyouya's POV~

The story Tabby just told me was truly sad and I felt bad for her, but I was known for being callous and mean to people, why would I change just for her.

"I have no record of you having an older sister."

Instead of getting mad, like most would she chuckled and said, "that's because my father made sure all record of her was removed from our history, everything all her medical records from the day she was born till the day she died, and school records everything like she never existed. He didn't want she suicide mar the family name."

"Ah I see." I totally understand her father's reason, it didn't make it any less cruel but my father would do the very same. I wondered what part of her body held the scars from her self-harming since I didn't see any on her wrists, but seeing as she is left handed maybe they are on the other side. Tabby was a beautiful girl I hate to think that she had visible scars, but with the fact that no one other than her sister seemed to know, they might be in a place that she could hide them rather easily. Something inside of me wanted to slowly remove every inch of her clothes to find them. I shook my head to get the thoughts of her out of my head.


	3. Chapter 3

~Tabby's POV~

Class flew by quicker than I thought it would, and then it was time for the clubs. I was going to watch the Host club today. I wasn't sure how it would work, but I walked over to Kyouya.

"Hey so how is this watching you guys thing going to work?"

"Well I have made arrangements for you to sit with every host while they do their thing. If you choose to return to the club you will come back as a paying costumer. If you decide by the end of it that you do not wish to come back, then that is your choice."

"What if I decide I want you as my host?"

He smiles a bit, "that would be acceptable, I don't usually have girls request me, and they think I am scary. Why would you want to request me, if I may be so bold to ask?"

"Well, I think you are rather intriguing. I am not sure about the others we shall see after today." I smile and turn to leave the room heading for Music room 2 to work on my next piece. I started it last night, but the apartment I am staying in doesn't have acoustics like the music room does. I brush my hand over the instruments again and start my usual warm up. Once that is done I start in on the song. Right now I am working on the music and cord progression making sure it will blend well, with the others. Once I feel that the music is just about perfect I stand and leave to room, heading for the Host Club Room. I was interested to know what everyone was like at the club. I walked in and everyone was already seated and talking with their clients. I found Kyouya quickly and smiled when he turned to see me walking to him.

"So, who am I watching first?"

"That would be Tamaki, he requested to go first to show you what true hosting is all about."

"Hasn't he figured that if nothing else he is nowhere near being my 'type'?" I roll my eyes and join him and his guests.

"Ah Princess Boleyn you have arrived. Ladies this is the musical prodigy that has recently joined our school. She has never seen a host club before so she has been invited to observe our club activities. Once she has found a host that she likes she might be joining you Ladies in the ranks of adoring fan club."

He beamed a smile and all of them swooned, I felt like barfing, how any of these girls could think this act was for real. He sat back down and started back up with his princelyness, which was even more revolting then the speech he made when I showed up. I watched hoping time would jump forward and I could be done with him.

After longer than I liked it was time for me to join one of the other hosts, next was the twins. They seemed ok, not nearly as annoying as Tamaki though. Their act was apparently brotherly love, which I will admit, I did fine rather sexy. So, I can say I did enjoy my time with the twins, and was a bit sad when it was time to move on. Next was Hani-Senpi and Mori-Senpi, Hani was adorable and I could just eat him up, and Mori was not bad at least he wasn't annoying like Tamaki. When it was time to switch again I moved on to Haruhi, who seemed to be natural and not faking it like Tamaki. Haruhi was really sweet and charming. Then finally it was time for me to move to Kyouya. I walked over and we sat for tea at the table with his laptop and black book. I wondered what was in the book, but I wasn't one to pry.

"So, what did you think of the other hosts?" he asked still working.

~Kyouya's POV~

"Well Tamaki was annoying and I could totally tell he was faking it." I smiled behind my computer.

"The twins and their little act I did find a little entertaining, even kind of sexy." The smile faded. 'Please oh god no!' I thought to myself.

"Hani-Senpi is adorable, and Mori-Senpi is well just kind of there, although not annoying like Tamaki." I smiled a bit, still worried about the twins.

"Haruhi was great I enjoyed talking with her." Looking worried 'She knows Haruhi is a girl.'

"And well so far I have enjoyed the time I have spent with you, although that has only been class time, so maybe here will be different." She winked, which caused me to blush a bit.

~Tabby's POV~

I made him blush again score. I wonder what else I can do to make him blush. I start to take off my lace over blouse, so that I was just in the blue tank top I had on under it.

"It's a bit warm in here." Which caused him to look at me, and seeing my exposed skin caused his to look way, and if I saw right he was blushing. I rather enjoy this. While he wasn't looking in my direction I picked up his black book and opened it. I flipped through a few pages not really reading anything on them just looking and then I found my page, I paused there and started reading what he had on me. It was all the stuff that he said when I first walked into the clubroom yesterday, plus a few things he added that I had told him, like about my self-harming and my sister. I wondered what secrets he on other people, but I wasn't about to pry into someone else's life, which is why I didn't read the other pages in the first place. The book gets pulled from my hands and I look over to see that he has taken it and is looking over the page I was reading, he frown a little when he found it was my own page.

"Miss Boleyn I would be very grateful if you would not take my things and read them."

"Hey Mister Ootori if you haven't noticed the only page I was concerned with was my own, it is my right to know what is in there if it is personal things about me. Thank you very much."

"I am sorry Miss Boleyn, from now on please make note that whatever you tell me will be put into this book."

I stand up from my seat rather irritated now. He really has no right to keep a record of the things he finds out about people, especially without their knowledge or permission. I walk from the club room, stopping to tell Tamaki I enjoyed myself, but I would not be returning. I couldn't believe him, does he really think because he is an Ootori and his family does so much for Japan he can go around pushing everyone around. I was finished with the Ootori boy; I wanted nothing more to do with him. I went straight to the Music room I have been working in for the past few days, and headed straight for the piano. I needed to calm myself down before I did something unthinkable. I sat down and cracked my fingers, and started to play a song that I have never played for anyone, and would never play for anyone, or so I thought.

~Kyouya's POV~

I slammed my hand on the table as she ran from me; I hadn't meant to upset her. I just wanted her to know that I write everything down it I find it important. Tamaki runs over to me, "What did you do to Princess Tabby?"

"Shut up and move before I lose her." I push Tamaki out of the way and run after her. She was already a great distance away from the club room but I could still see her. I followed her hoping I could catch her before she did anything bad. I can't believe how stupid I was. She finally slowed down as we got closer to Music room 2, she went inside and walked over to the piano not bothering to turn on the light, I quietly sneak in behind her; I needed to at least make sure she wasn't going to hurt herself. She sat and began to play a song I had never heard which means she must have wrote it. I listened as she played. It was a song filled with pain and sorrow and it really hit home, it moved me in ways that music had never done before. As the song came to an end I felt a tear fall gently onto my hand. I wiped away any that remained and watched her. She laid her head down on the piano and from what I could tell started to cry. I stood and moved closer to her, trying not to make any kind of noise as to not startle her, once I was free of anything I could knock over I walked over and sat down beside her, she didn't even seem to notice I was there. I wrapped my arms around her and pulled her head to my shoulder. I caught a glimpse of her moon colored eyes as she looked to see who was touching her. They were cold and full of pain and tears. She didn't fight me however, she just wrapped herself into my embrace and cried some more.

~Tabby's POV~

One I finished playing the song I laid my head down on the keys of the piano. I didn't even know I had been followed until I felt someone pull me to them, I looked up to see who it was and was shocked to find that it was Kyouya I never imagined he of all the hosts would have followed me out. I didn't fight, I didn't have the energy to; I just melted into him and cried. That was all I had the will to do. We sat there for what felt like forever, he didn't say a single word the whole time, no words of sympathy nothing he just held me and let me cry until it was over. I pulled back and he let go, I wiped the tears from my eyes. He looked at me with a gentle smile and for the first time since we ran from the club he spoke.

"I am sorry. I will remove every bit of information I have in there of you."

I shook my head, "Don't bother" I was hurt by the fact that he wrote it down. It was something different all together and had everything to do with my family. "If you do that then it will be like I never existed in your life and I don't want that."

He smiles catching the reference I made about my family.

"How can someone as beautiful as you hold so much pain inside?"

"You don't know the kind of pain a family like mine can put you through."

"Just because they push you to be the best."

"No that's not all they do."

"Then please tell me."

"Well for starters they don't love me. My sister and I were never loved like children are supposed to be. They also told us that the only reason we hadn't been sent away was our talents. My sister was a natural painter. Her work was so amazing. They told us both that they were planning on using our talents to get rich. That once we made it big we owed them."

"That is horrible."

"That's my life." I sigh and pull further away from him.


	4. Chapter 4

I wasn't mad at Kyouya, he had every right to follow me and explain himself. I wasn't happy that he had heard my sister's song but I guess someone would eventually.

"Tabby, please allow me to apologize for my actions and my harsh words. The last thing I wanted to happen was to upset you. I am really and truly sorry."

I smile at him, "I forgive you. Although personal information like that is rather sensitive. I mean I don't mind if you have it but something like that book that just anyone can walk up and find if you are busy and don't notice. It could end up being bad."

"Very well how does this sound I have a book at home that is locked away and no one has the key to it but me. What if you can over after the club and we take the more personal things out and put them in the other book."

"That sounds like a plan."

"Very well, it shall be done. Then maybe we can work on our homework together."

"Sure we can do that. I should really start working on my music though, and you should probably get back to the club."

"Yes, I should. I will see you afterwards."

I smiled as I watch him leave the room. Ok maybe I wasn't all that done with Kyouya as I had thought before. He really was a sweet guy, but I don't think many people got the chance to see that side of him. I started to work on the song from before the club. I had already worked out the lyrics and now I just needed to put the words and music together.

_I used to bite my tongue and hold my breath  
>Scared to rock the boat and make a mess<br>So I sat quietly, agreed politely  
>I guess that I forgot I had a choice<br>I let you push me past the breaking point  
>I stood for nothing, so I fell for everything<em>

_You held me down, but I got up (hey!)  
>Already brushing off the dust<br>You hear my voice, your hear that sound  
>Like thunder, gonna shake the ground<br>You held me down, but I got up  
>Get ready 'cause I had enough<br>I see it all, I see it now_

_I got the eye of the tiger, a fighter  
>Dancing through the fire<br>'Cause I am a champion, and you're gonna hear me roar  
>Louder, louder than a lion<br>'Cause I am a champion, and you're gonna hear me roar!_

_Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh  
>Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh<br>Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh  
>You're gonna hear me roar!<em>

_Now I'm floating like a butterfly  
>Stinging like a bee I earned my stripes<br>I went from zero, to my own hero_

_You held me down, but I got up (hey!)  
>Already brushing off the dust<br>You hear my voice, your hear that sound  
>Like thunder, gonna shake the ground<br>You held me down, but I got up  
>Get ready 'cause I've had enough<br>I see it all, I see it now_

_I got the eye of the tiger, a fighter  
>Dancing through the fire<br>'Cause I am a champion, and you're gonna hear me roar  
>Louder, louder than a lion<br>'Cause I am a champion, and you're gonna hear me roar!_

_Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh  
>Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh<br>Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh  
>You're gonna hear me roar!<em>

_Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh  
>Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh<br>Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh  
>You're gonna hear me roar!<em>

_Roar, roar, roar, roar, roar!_

_I got the eye of the tiger, a fighter  
>Dancing through the fire<br>'Cause I am a champion, and you're gonna hear me roar  
>Louder, louder than a lion<br>'Cause I am a champion, and you're gonna hear me roar!_

_Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh  
>Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh<br>Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh  
>You're gonna hear me roar!<em>

_Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh  
>Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh<br>Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh  
>You're gonna hear me roar!<em>

Satisfied that I had another winning song I went back over the other two that I had worked on in the past few days. In total I now had three songs and it was only my first day of school. I mean I would probably keep working on song just because that was me be after the next few days I wouldn't need to worry about my four songs for the four weeks.

~Kyouya's POV~

As I go to walk back to the clubroom I heard the sounds of music coming from the music room behind me. I decided the club could live without me I wanted to hear this song. She started singing and the most beautiful voice drifted to my ears.

_I used to bite my tongue and hold my breath  
>Scared to rock the boat and make a mess<br>So I sat quietly, agreed politely  
>I guess that I forgot I had a choice<br>I let you push me past the breaking point  
>I stood for nothing, so I fell for everything<em>

_You held me down, but I got up (hey!)  
>Already brushing off the dust<br>You hear my voice, your hear that sound  
>Like thunder, gonna shake the ground<br>You held me down, but I got up  
>Get ready 'cause I had enough<br>I see it all, I see it now_

_I got the eye of the tiger, a fighter  
>Dancing through the fire<br>'Cause I am a champion, and you're gonna hear me roar  
>Louder, louder than a lion<br>'Cause I am a champion, and you're gonna hear me roar!_

_Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh  
>Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh<br>Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh  
>You're gonna hear me roar!<em>

_Now I'm floating like a butterfly  
>Stinging like a bee I earned my stripes<br>I went from zero, to my own hero_

_You held me down, but I got up (hey!)  
>Already brushing off the dust<br>You hear my voice, your hear that sound  
>Like thunder, gonna shake the ground<br>You held me down, but I got up  
>Get ready 'cause I've had enough<br>I see it all, I see it now_

_I got the eye of the tiger, a fighter  
>Dancing through the fire<br>'Cause I am a champion, and you're gonna hear me roar  
>Louder, louder than a lion<br>'Cause I am a champion, and you're gonna hear me roar!_

_Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh  
>Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh<br>Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh  
>You're gonna hear me roar!<em>

_Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh  
>Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh<br>Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh  
>You're gonna hear me roar!<em>

_Roar, roar, roar, roar, roar!_

_I got the eye of the tiger, a fighter  
>Dancing through the fire<br>'Cause I am a champion, and you're gonna hear me roar  
>Louder, louder than a lion<br>'Cause I am a champion, and you're gonna hear me roar!_

_Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh  
>Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh<br>Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh  
>You're gonna hear me roar!<em>

_Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh  
>Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh<br>Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh  
>You're gonna hear me roar!<em>

When she finished the song she began another one. I decided to stay and listen to this one as well.

_Made a wrong turn, once or twice  
>Dug my way out, blood and fire<br>Bad decisions, that's alright  
>Welcome to my silly life<em>

_Mistreated, misplaced, misunderstood  
>Miss, no way it's all good, it didn't slow me down<br>Mistaken, always second guessing  
>Underestimated, look, I'm still around<em>

_Pretty, pretty please, don't you ever, ever feel  
>Like you're less than, Fuckin' perfect<br>Pretty, pretty please, if you ever, ever feel  
>Like you're nothing you're fuckin' perfect to me<em>

_You're so mean when you talk  
>About yourself, you are wrong<br>Change the voices in your head  
>Make them like you instead<em>

_So complicated, look how big you'll make it  
>Filled with so much hatred, such a tired game<br>It's enough, I've done all I can think of  
>Chased down all my demons, I've seen you do the same<em>

_Pretty, pretty please, don't you ever, ever feel  
>Like you're less than, fuckin' perfect<br>Pretty, pretty please, if you ever, ever feel  
>Like you're nothing, you're fuckin' perfect to me<em>

_The whole world is scared so I swallow the fear  
>The only thing I should be drinking is an ice cold beer<br>So cool in lying and we try, try, try  
>But we try too hard, it's a waste of my time<em>

_Done looking for the critics 'cause they're everywhere  
>They don't like my jeans, they don't get my hair<br>Change ourselves and we do it all the time  
>Why do we do that? Why do I do that? Why do I do that?<em>

_Yaa, pretty, pretty  
>please, don't you ever, ever feel<br>Like you're less than, less than perfect  
>Pretty, pretty please, if you ever, ever feel<br>Like you're nothing, you are perfect to me  
>You are perfect to me<em>

_You're perfect, you're perfect to me  
>Pretty, pretty please if you ever, ever feel<br>Like you're less than, less than perfect  
>Pretty, pretty please if you ever, ever feel<br>Like you're nothing, you are fucking perfect to me_

And just as I was about to walk away I heard her start up another song. I smiled and waited for this one to end. I enjoyed her singing and the way she composed her music.

_Well, I woke to the sound of silence  
>The cries were cutting like knives in a fist fight<br>And I found you with a bottle of wine  
>Your head in the curtains<br>And heart like the fourth of July  
>You swore and said,<br>"We are not.. we are not shining stars"  
>This I know<br>I never said we are  
>Though I've never been through hell like that<br>I've closed enough windows to know you can never look back_

_If you're lost and alone  
>Or you're sinking like a stone,<br>Carry on  
>May your past be the sound of your feet upon the ground<br>Carry on  
>Carry on, carry on<em>

_So I met up with some friends at the edge of the night  
>At a bar off 75<br>And we talked and talked about how our parents will die  
>All our neighbors and wives<br>But I'd like to think I can cheat it all  
>To make up for the times I've been cheated on<br>And it's nice to know,  
>when I was left for dead,<br>I was found and now I don't roam the streets  
>I am not the ghost you want of me<em>

_If you're lost and alone  
>Or you're sinking like a stone,<br>Carry on  
>May your past be the sound of your feet upon the ground and<br>Carry on_

_Woah  
>My head is on fire<br>But my legs are fine  
>After all, they are mine<br>Lay your clothes down on the floor,  
>Close the door,<br>Hold the phone,  
>Show me how no one's ever gonna stop us now.<em>

_'Cause we are  
>We are shining stars<br>We are invincible  
>We are who we are<br>On our darkest day,  
>When we're miles away,<br>So we will come  
>We will find our way home<em>

_If you're lost and alone  
>Or you're sinking like a stone,<br>Carry on  
>May your past be the sound of your feet upon the ground and<br>Carry on oh on on on oh ohh oh oh oh oh oh  
>oh ohh oh oh oh oh oh<em>

_No one is ever going to stop us now  
>No one is ever going to stop us now<br>No one is ever going to stop us now_

I smiled as this song came to an end. She looked pleased with herself. I watched as she sat the guitar she was playing with down, she then being to walk towards the door. I quickly moved away and headed to the club. Hopefully I could walk fast enough that she wouldn't notice me.

~Tabby's POV~

I was happy with all the work I had finished. The completed songs sounded wonderful and I couldn't wait to go home and fully compose the last two. I would have to wait until after I left Kyouya's tonight, since he wanted me to come over.


	5. Author's Note

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Author's Note~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I am sorry it has been so long since I have posted anything on any of my stories. I have been really busy with personal RL stuff. I am working on trying to get my next chapters of all of my stories out. I am working on other stories as well and will post them all as soon as they are done. I am very sorry for slacking on my work.

~The Black Rose that Echos in the Wind~


End file.
